


Preparation

by Tieleen



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt, <em>Inception, Arthur/Eames, taking a bullet.</em> I was having a contrary day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparation

"No," Arthur says. He points an accusing finger at where Eames is sprawled happily on the grass, near enough to naked as to make no difference and grinning his most obnoxious grin.

Arthur never thought Eames _had_ a most obnoxious grin; he'd always figured it was one of those things that could always go just a little bit higher. This one, though, he doesn't think this one can possibly be topped.

"No," he says, again. "Besides the fact that we're in the middle of a job, we're in the middle of _imaginary Disneyland_. I'd literally rather shoot myself in the head."

Eames holds up a hand, wordlessly, then opens it to reveal something small and metallic resting on his palm. Arthur should have trusted his first instinct; of course that smile could get even worse.


End file.
